1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a pellicle having a buffer zone and a photomask structure having the pellicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A pellicle serves as a means to protect an optical pattern formed on a photomask. The pellicle has a rigid frame. As such, the pellicle can provide physical pressure to the photomask and influence evenness of the photomask when in contact with the photomask.